


The Lion Roars Destiny

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A lot of characters have PTSD, Angst, Author ignores the first season, Badass!Jaskier, Ciri finds Geralt, Destiny is a hoe, Edmund has PTSD, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay dads being gay dads, Gen, Golden Age, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Age - Freeform, Ice Castles, Jadis is a bitch, Jaskier Centeric, Jaskier angst, Jaskier has PTSD, Jaskier used to go by Julian when he was in Narnia, Jaskier's past, Julian Pevensie, Julian is Jaskier, King!Jaskier, M/M, Magic!Jaskier, Magical Creatures, Memories, Monster hunts, Monsters, Narnia is magic, Narnian!Jaskier, Nilfgaard, Post-S1, Protective!Geralt, She is Ciri's mom, Soft!Geralt, Spoilers for first season, Telmar, There are flashbacks, Torture, What's cannon?, Yennefer hate at first then Geralt warms up to her, but not really cause I'm ignoring everything in season one, cursed!Jaskier, edmund angst, everyone has some angsts, jaskier sings music, season one spoilers, this is not frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Jaskier has spent the better part of the decade avoiding his past. Now, he can't resist Aslan's roar as the Lion calls him home.
Relationships: Aslan & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Edmund Pevensie & Jaskier | Dandelion, Everyone & Everyone, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jadis | The White Witch & Jaskier |Dandelion, Lucy Pevensie & Jaskier | Dandelion, Peter Pevensie & Jaskier | Dandelion, Susan Pevensie & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Trash [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 37
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I'm finally publishing the first chapter! Apparently all I can write are AU crossover fics lmfao.
> 
> Please, please, please comment and let me know what you think! I'm really nervous about posting this one because the Narnia fandom is apparently almost dead.
> 
> I hope I did this justice!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

“Sing the song of the Lion’s roar,” an audience member requested. The crowd fell into an uneasy silence, Jaskier looked up surprised. The last time he performed any songs from his time in Narnia was years ago. The person stepped forward to reveal a child, barely the same age as the princess, holding a sword. The patrons grumbled as Jaskier declared his performance over for the evening. Kneeling down he beckoned the child forward. 

“Who told you of that song?” Jaskier asked the boy. The child offered him the blade and he took it, running his thumb over Aslan’s mane engraved in the hilt. 

Memories flooded back to him, fields of emerald grass, dancing trees, the coast littered with colored sea glass and an ocean as far as one could see. The boy pointed to the back door,

“The person said you’d know who he is. He said he couldn’t come inside.” The boy responded, then turned around leaving Jaskier holding Rhindon in the center of the tavern. Jaskier frowned, it wasn’t like his brother to part with the sword. When one receives a gift from Father Christmas, you tend to treat it with the utmost respect. The bard glanced across the room at his witcher, the man seemed to be enthralled in Ciri, who was moving her arms about wildly. No doubt she was recounting her journey she took trying to find Geralt. Borrowing some paper from the bartender Jaskier wrote a short letter which he hoped explained his sudden silence. Sliding the folded letter between his lute strings Jaskier left his beloved instrument behind, making the bartender promise he would deliver it to Geralt. He turned back to Geralt and the princess. The witcher was smiling wider than Jaskier could ever get him to smile. Jaskier knew he didn’t have a hand in Geralt’s destiny, he just hoped the two of them would have a little bit more time together. Turning, the fifth king of Narnia left the witcher and his Child Surprise in destiny’s hands.

“Hello?” Jaskier whispered. Behind the tavern stood four stalls, two of which were occupied. An uneasy feeling began to bubble in the pit of his stomach as he approached them. One held Roach while another held a horse Jaskier hadn’t seen in a very long time. Bypassing Roach’s stall the bard reached his arm forward and Phillip bowed his head. Jaskier ran his left hand down the horse’s nose, “what’s going on Phil?” Jaksier asked the mare. The horse bowed his head in greeting,

“My king. Narnia is in troubled times.” The bard frowned as Phillip’s eyes looked past Jaskier to the treeline. Jaskier turned his head to the trees as he asked, 

“there’s something wrong isn’t there?” Though he had no witcher powers to his name Jaskier could still make out the outlines of four shapes just beyond the treeline. Jaskier dropped his hand then turned to Roach. “If you say anything to him I’ll stop sneaking you sugar cubes.” The bard whispered to Geralt’s horse. Just as he was about to walk towards the trees he paused. It wasn’t really fair of him to leave the witcher so abruptly, and Jaskier didn’t know if they’ll ever reunite. “Got it?” He asked Roach, the horse nickered in response. Adjusting his grip on Rhindon’s handle Jaskier stepped into the dense woods standing before them.

Once he got through the fog Jaskier could see the shapes more clearly, four humans sat on logs surrounding a small fire. There were no tents pitched, at least none Jaskier could see. Three horses were tied to trees surrounding the camp. He crept silently closer to the four people shrouded in hoods.

_ “Let’s play hide seek!” Lucy requested, as always Jaskier caved to her wish. He began counting as his siblings raced around the Professor’s house trying to find a hiding spot. It was barely one-hundred seconds later when Lucy sprinted down the hallway telling tales of a faun stuck in a land of eternal winter. _

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Jaskier expertly swing Rhindon around his wrist. He turned the sword onto the shortest person, she screamed as he pressed the steel to her throat. The others stood up, one drew a sword, while the other had an arrow drawn to their cheek. “Who are you?” Jaskier asked the people, he prayed to Aslan they weren’t his siblings. The four rulers would rather die before they let something happen to their country. The tallest man stepped between the archer and swordsman, hands up as though he was placating an attacking animal.

“We don’t need any attention brought to us. Give Rhindon to me and we can talk.” Jaskier tensed, then the girl in his arms spoke.

“Julian please, let me go,” she begged. It was enough to make Jaskier loosen his grip just enough for her to slip through his grasp. When she walked to the others she tripped over a log and fell to her knees. As she hit the ground her hood fell off and Jaskier dropped the sword.

_ “Come on,” Edmund said poking him awake. “Let’s go see if Narnia is real.” Julian blinked the crust out of his eyes then grabbed a candle to follow his baby brother. The two of them crept down the hall, skipping the planks they knew would creak, and entered the room with the wardrobe. The light from their candles was enough for Julian to see the wardrobe’s cover was still lying discarded on the floor amongst the other storage boxes. _

_ “Edmund!” Julian hissed as his brother reached up to twist the doorknob. The door swung open on its own accord, a gust of wind knocked Edmund onto his arse. Julian stared at the wardrobe in disbelief, then followed his little brother. Wind blew out their candles as they stepped into a winter wonderland. Julian laughed with glee then threw a snowball at Edmund’s face, his brother glared back at him. “Oh come on, at least have some fun while we’re here!” Julian goaded. The sound of something breaking through the trees quickly caused Julian to shove Edmund behind him. The sleigh stopped suddenly, pushing them into the snow. Julian exchanged a glance with his brother. Edmunde seemed to be enchanted by the intricate designs on the wood grains. _

“Lucy?” He asked the girl. She turned around and nodded, then used a drop of her elixir to heal the wounds Jaskier gave her. Jaskier looked back at the others, who now had their hoods pulled down. Peter was young when Jaskier left Narnia, but now… now his eyes were those of a king who saw too much. Edmund’s face was sunken into his skull, a blank expression seemed to be forever etched into it. Susan, as always, looked calm and collected, but Jaskier could see the hurt and worry deep in her eyes. “What happened?” Jaskier asked as Aslan’s roar shook the Darkling Woods.

* * *

Geralt cursed when he realized Jaskier wasn’t playing anymore. Ciri must’ve noticed his mood change because she threw up her hood and followed his gaze across the tavern. “Where is he?” Geralt asked Ciri. The princess, of course, didn’t have an answer. His eyes scanned each patron carefully, perhaps his bard changed his shirt. The witcher ordered his Child Surprise to stay in her seat while he walked to the bar counter. “The bard,” Geralt said to the bartender. The man, to his benefit, didn’t look afraid. He simply reached behind the counter and pulled out Jaskier’s lute. Geralt tensed, his bard refused to go anywhere without his instrument. Now that he was able to get a closer look at it, Geralt could feel the gentle hum of magic flowing through the strings.

“That’s all he left, some kid came in and gave him a sword. The bard said you wouldn’t understand so he wrote you a note.” The bartender informed him. Geralt grunted in response, then Ciri pulled at his sleeve,

“Geralt? We should get going.” She spoke softly, and of course she was right. They had already spent three nights in this town so were planning on leaving by the fourth day.

“Hmm…” Geralt said running a hand down the neck of the lute. He noticed the piece of paper folded into the strings. Taking the slip of paper he gave the instrument to Ciri for safekeeping. He slid a finger under the paper’s crease and began to read the letter.

_ Geralt of Rivia, _

_ You have your child surprise. Soon you’ll be much too busy to track me down when I get into trouble. Something I’ve learned over the years is how to know when I’ve overstayed my welcome. By Aslan’s mane I ask of you to not try to track me, once I reach my destination you won’t be able to. _

_ My family needs me Geralt, they always come first. My home always comes first. _

_ With love, _

_ Jaskier _

Something fell to the pit of Geralt’s stomach as he crumpled the letter in his fist. Turning back to the bartender he asked, “Where did my bard go?” The bartender wordlessly pointed to the backdoor leading to the stables. Geralt pulled out a sword as Ciri slung Jaskier’s lute across her back. Then they both walked out the back of the tavern. Once he realized there was no immediate threat the witcher returned his blade to its place on his back. Geralt sniffing at the air he frowned, there used to be two horses in the stables. Geralt walked past Roach, patting her side as he did so. “Who used to be here?” He wondered out loud. To his surprise Ciri bent down and began to dig through the mud where the second horse used to stand.

“Geralt, look,” she said pulling up a medallion covered in dirt and grime. Ciri rubbed it against her cloak, cleaning it off. When she did the moonlight sky caused the silver to shimmer. The medallion itself was ruby with details of silver and gold. In the center of it all was the image of a lion proudly roaring as its mane fell down its back. Near the top of the coin Geralt could just make out an engraving.

_ For Narnia and for Aslan. _

Geralt watched Ciri’s eyes light up in excitement when she read it. “Narnia is a land of freedom and magic!” Ciri exclaimed, “grandmother used to tell me stories about it.” Geralt took the medallion from her and ran a thumb over the lion’s shape. He frowned,

  
“But why is the coin here?” Geralt asked out loud. He turned to Roach, his trusty steed seemed to be apprehensive about something. “Roach, what is it?” He asked running a calming hand down her mane. The mare neighed then nudged Jaskier’s lute with her nose, then she pointed her head in the direction of the Darkling Woods. Geralt looked where his horse was then swore when the sound of a lion’s cry could be heard in the distance.

“Fuck,” he cursed. Suddenly there was a swirling portal in front of them and Yennefer stepped through it. Geralt tensed, but she didn’t seem to be in the mood for a fight.

“Enough Geralt, you think louder than Jaskier sings,” she said. Geralt grunted, but still kept a safe distance between her and Ciri. “I need your help…” she said slowly then she turned her attention to the Child Surprise.

“Yennefer, no questions asked,” Geralt grumbled. Yennefer’s focus turned back to Geralt’s before she said,

“One of my sisters came back to life.” Ciri spoke up from behind him,

“Isn’t that a good thing?” She asked, and Geralt couldn’t help but agree. To his surprise; however, the mage shook her head.

“Not this one,” she said, “the evils of Nilfgaard are nothing compared to the powers of the White Witch.” Geralt grunted then helped Ciri mount Roach. Once she was secured he followed suit, climbing on behind her. As they traveled away Yennefer shouted, “I know where your bard is!” Geralt stopped Roach then turned around. The mage looked desperate as she pleaded, “please. If you help me you can have your bard back.” Geralt narrowed his eyes,

“How did you know Jaskier was missing?” The mage seemed to have an inner debate before answering.

“Because Geralt of Rivia. Every decent mage knows what Aslan’s roar means.” Yennefer formed a new portal then stepped through it, disappearing in a wave of magic. Ciri took a hesitant step forward, then followed Yennefer. Geralt turned to Roach then ordered,

“Stay here.” The witcher stepped into the portal fell into a frozen wasteland brimming with magic.

_ A woman dressed like a queen stepped out of the sleigh. Julian quickly scampered to his feet and bowed, luckily Edmund followed his lead. Something about the woman in white felt off to Julian, but Edmund was easily entranced by her magical powers and ability to summon Turkish Delight out of thin air. “Are you children of Adam?” She asked them, Julian frowned. Edmund was the one who answered, _

_ “We’re humans if that’s what you mean.” Julian poked Edmund in his side then took over. _

_ “Your Highness, we must be taking leave.” He said trying to get his brother away from the woman. The Snow Queen chuckled, _

  
_ “Humans, you never learn to appreciate the nice things in life.” The sled reached the peaks of the mountains to reveal a beautiful castle of ice.  _ Perhaps a night or two wouldn’t hurt, _ Julian thought as his thoughts slowly became muddled and fuzzy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and his siblings regroup.
> 
> Past Julian learns of Jadis's true intentions.
> 
> Geralt finally begins to learn about his bard's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave into the anxiety of sitting on this chapter and decided to publish it early. All errors are mine.
> 
> Thank you for all the positive comments! You are all really sweet. You're the reason I'm able to write so much for each chapter! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Jaskier nursed a fire to life as they sat around it on stones. For a long while they sat in silence, then Edmund spoke. “Jadis returned, and we weren’t ready for her.” The flames of their campfire seemed to diminish at the mention of the White Witch. Jaskier shivered,

“How did she come back?" He asked, "I thought Aslan -" Lucy cut him off,

“Aslan did save us… but there were always people who believed in her ways.” When Peter finally spoke his voice was hoarse,

“We need an army.” Peter said, “We’ve been trying to reach Telmar, see if Caspian can help.” Jaskier shook his head as he poked at the flames,

“Telmar is already falling to Nilfgaard. Once Nilfgaard learns of Narnia’s weakened state… They’ll be in league with Jadis and destroy the whole continent.” Susan hummed then asked,

“Where’s your lute Julian?” Jaskier stared into the flames,

“It’s Jaskier, and I left it with a friend.” Lucy stared at him in disbelief,

“You left a gift Father Christmas gave you  _ personally _ to a friend?” Jaskier winced, when she worded it like that it made his decision sound stupid.

“I didn’t leave my lute with a friend.” Jaskier countered trying to summarize what Geralt meant to him in words. “I left it with… with someone.” Susan tsked then began to get ready for travel.

“Susan, it’s the middle of the night!” Peter exclaimed as she knocked him over to get to the blanket he was on. “We can’t travel now.” Lucy laughed,

“The High King of Narnia afraid of the dark?” Peter grumbled,

“We aren’t kings and queens of anything anymore…” Lucy shook her head,

“Narnia isn’t made up of her lands.” Edmund nodded,

“Narnia is made up of her people.” The five children of Adam and Eve sat in silence, then branches started to crack in the woods. Jaskier narrowed his eyes in the direction he came from, the possibility of it being Geralt was too low. Peter followed his gaze then said,

“We need to move. Jadis sent her wolves after us, and they don’t stop until they’ve finished their hunt.” Jaskier nodded then helped his siblings quickly pack up their camp. 

“Can you go back for Phillip?” Edmund asked once their siblings were well on their way. Jaskier nodded then made his way through the thicket of trees separating them from the town. When he got back to the tavern he froze, Geralt was just inside the tavern door. The bard could hear Ciri talking through the wood. Jaskier quickly undid the locks on Phillip’s stall then mounted the horse. Not noticing the medallion coming unattached he urged Phillip to quickly gallop into the woods. Once he made it to the campsite Edmund climbed on behind Jaskier, and the two rode after their siblings.

_ The queen’s castle was larger than the professor’s mansion. Jaskier looked up at it in awe as Edmund ran to the throne and sat on it. The queen laughed, “tell me Julian, do you have any other siblings?” Julian watched as Edmund laughed, he couldn’t remember the last time he heard that sound. He nodded in response. The queen clapped her hands, “good! Bring them to me, and all of this will be yours and Edmunds, you’ll never go hungry again.” She said gesturing to the throne room full of ice sculptures. Julian took a closer look at the statues and frowned, they seemed to be paralyzed by fear. The queen tsked, “no need to worry about that. It’s one of my… artistic focuses.” Jadis turned him around to face Edmund. “Your brother’s eternal happiness in exchange for your three other siblings. If you’re a good big brother this shouldn’t be a hard choice to make.” Something snapped and Julian shook his head, _

_ “What will happen to them? You’ll turn them into ice sculptures and let them freeze to death?” Jadis cackled, the sound echoing through the empty castle. _

_ “If you don’t bring me your siblings then you’ll be sent to my dungeons.” She snarled, turning her magic staff onto him. Edmund scampered off the throne and stood behind the witch. “Wolves!” The witch called out, four snarling beasts charged into the room with their teeth bared. “Take the children to the dungeons. We’ll see if we can better their manners.” One of the wolves tackled Julian, then dragged him out of the room by his ankles. _

_ “My queen wait!” He heard Edmund call out, Julian looked up hopefully but a gleam of hate shone in his baby brother’s eyes.”I will give you my other siblings if I get to be your king.” Julian screamed as the wolves dragged him into the depths of the icy fortress. When the wolves threw him into the dungeon he curled himself into the corner furthest from the door. _

The house itself was old and creaky. There were cobwebs in the corners and discarded crates everywhere, but it served its purpose. Luckily, the house was on the border of Novigrad, far away from the Nilfgaard war, but close to Telmar’s tunnels. Jaskier asked, “so what now? We can’t just pop into Telmar and see if Caspian can spare a few troops.” Susan responded,

“We regroup. Now that we have you, our missing king, we can return Narnia to the land it once was.” Edmund shook his head,

“No we can’t. Last time was a fluke, if Aslan hadn’t shown up when he did -” Jaskier grabbed his shoulder,

“- but he did, that’s all that matters," he said giving his brother a squeeze.

_ Julian winced as the cold bit at his toes, the witch had her servants take his shoes away. “Keep him in there!” He heard the witch shout as a person got shoved into the same dungeon he was in. Julian hesitated, then he rushed to the man’s side as he fell to his knees. The man looked up and Julian startled, “you’re a faun?” He asked the creature. The faun nodded then scampered the corner Julian previously occupied. “It’s okay,” Julian said calmly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” The faun shuddered before saying, _

_ “Then you’re in for worse than I am.” The faun looked at Julian, then his eyes widened. “You’re Lucy’s brother aren’t you?” The faun asked, Julian nodded then the faun reached out his hand. “I’m Mr. Tumnus, and we’ve got to get you to Aslan.” Julian shook his hand then asked, _

_ “What’s Aslan?” Mr. Tumnus looked surprised, _

_ “Don’t they teach you about Aslan at school?” Julian shook his head, Mr. Tumnus tsked. “Aslan is magnificent! He created the entire land of Narnia with one breath.” Mr. Tumnus said as he spread his hands apart. Julian must’ve looked confused because he continued, “Narnia wasn’t always a wasteland of bitter cold. Oh no, when Aslan ruled the skies were clear and the trees would dance every night.” Julian felt waves of warmth wash over him as he listened to Mr. Tumnus’s tales of Old Narnia, and the magic used throughout the world. _

The witcher stumbled into a frozen wasteland, stretching as far as he could see. “What the hell is this Yennefer?” Geralt asked helping Ciri climb onto his shoulders. To his surprise the mage wasn’t paying attention to them, instead she was looking at something standing on the top of a cliff. On the top of it there was the ruins of a once large castle.

“We have to climb,” Yennefer said starting the long path up the mountain. Geralt didn’t follow her, then a pack of wolves howled and raced towards them across the frozen tundra. “Shit! Ciri, go up first, we can handle the mutts.” Yennefer ordered, Geralt nodded and Ciri began to climb.

  
“Wolves,” Geralt grunted drawing both of his blades. There were easily seven of the dogs, flanked like a pyramid. The wolves seemed to me more interested in the princess than him and Yennefer. Beside him Yennefer cast a time-freeze spell causing the wolves to slow their attack. Geralt swiped his sliver blade at the first wolf, who shattered into ice. A volley of arrows were shot over their heads, aimed at the dogs. Geralt looked up at the castle and saw a blur of people standing on it’s roof.

“We have to climb Geralt! More of them will be coming!” She said following Ciri’s hand-holds. Geralt followed her lead, whatever Jaskier got himself into seemed to be worse than Nilfgaard’s war.

Luckily they reached the peak of the cliff by the time the wolves resumed their normal pace. The arrows from the archers took care of the rest of the pack, shattering them just like their leader. Ciri was waiting for them at the top of the cliff, she helped them up then pointed at the ruins. “What are those?” She asked, Yennefer responded,

“Haven. Come on, we’re almost in a safe place to talk.” Geralt frowned, “the trees.” Yennefer said as though that explained everything. Yennefer avoided Ciri’s pestering questions about the ruins they were walking in. They passed crumbling walls decorated with pictures which showed images of wars. Geralt lost count of how many twists and turns they took to get to what seemed to be the deepest part of the castle. Yennefer pushed the big door open to reveal a room with four empty thrones, two were bigger than the others. In front of the thrones was a long dining table, but only four of the seats were occupied.

“Vesemir,” Geralt said greeting the elder witcher. The man nodded in response then gestured to the other two people.

“Geralt, I’d like for you to meet King Caspian of Telmar and Glenstorm,” he said. King Caspian stood up,

“Geralt of Rivia!” He exclaimed, “oh I love the songs the people sing about you.” Geralt sat in the chair at Yennefer’s left, as Ciri sat on his other side. “I do love children, but this isn’t a conversation for one to be a part of.” The king said addressing Ciri, Yennefer spoke up,

“Your Highness be careful who you scorn. This  _ child _ as you call her, is the sole heir to Cintra’s throne.” Geralt stayed silent, the centaur spoke,

“Caspian we had children fighting in Aslan’s name during the final battles.” The King winced, “if this girl is truly a queen we must treat her with the respect she deserves.” Geralt watched as a smirk grew on Ciri’s face when the Telmar king sunk back into his seat. “Now, down to business, we must begin planning an attack on the White Witch’s castle.” Yennefer nodded then cast a small spell which caused a model of the castle to appear on the table. Glenstorm turned to Yennefer,

“I was under the impression the Lost King would travel with you.” The centaur said, Geralt frowned.

“What Lost King Yennefer?” He asked, the mage seemed to be speechless. King Caspian spoke up,

“Yeah, the princess has his lute. And he calls himself the witcher’s  _ bard _ .” Geralt let a growl escape his throat, Jaskier was so much more than a bard to him. Vesemir shot him a warning look, Geralt sighed. The witcher exchanged a look with Ciri before answering.

“He disappeared, went off on his own.” Geralt said quietly, the note from Jaskier felt like a rock in his pocket. “Jaskier left a note saying I wouldn’t be able to track him to wherever he was going.” Instead of looking disappointed hope flickered in Caspian’s eyes.

“If he went to a land without tracking… the only place that would be is Narnia.” Caspian turned to Glenstorm, “if the kings and queens made it out of Jadis’s initial attack alive… where would they go?” He asked, the creature hesitated, but to Geralt’s surprise Ciri spoke up from her seat.

“The farms on the far side of Norvigrad. Their far enough away from the war where Nilfgaard wouldn’t find them.” Geralt asked,

“How do you know they’d go there?” Ciri answered, 

“I had to hide there for a few weeks while I was trying to find you.” Geralt nodded then began to repeat a mantra of  _ he’s safe, Jaskier is safe, _ to keep himself sane.

_ The next time the cell doors swung open Jadis’s followers wordlessly walked in and dragged Mr. Tumnus out. The faun called for him as he went, but Julian couldn’t do anything except cower in a corner and he hated it. Once his friend was gone the doors swung shut leaving him alone in the cold. _

_ He easily lost track of time. The rusted nail Julian used to scratch the days on the wall shattered due to the sudden drops of temperature. Julian huddled into himself for warmth, skin turning blue, as he fluttered in and out of consciousness.  _

_ The next time he woke enough to understand his surroundings the dungeon door was open. Julian began to shakily crawl his way towards the blue light. Just as he was a short distance away from the door someone new stumbled into the room, having been pushed in by the witch herself. Julian shook violently as she knelt down to lift up his chin, “did you learn your lesson Son of Adam?” The witch asked him with false sweetness laced in her voice. Julian twitched in response. “No one betrays me and gets away with it.” Jadis said then pointed to the new person, who had his head buried in his knees. “Just ask your dear brother Edmund.” Julian shivered as the witch blew colder air into the dungeon. When he managed to speak Julian didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. _

_ “I will never follow you,” he said. Jadis screeched then tossed him back into the depths of his cell. The witch shut the door, leaving him and Edmund alone. Once it was clear she wasn’t coming back Edmund sobbed, _

_   
_ _ “Julian! You’re so cold, Peter has been worried about you.” His brother said trying to give Julian his fur coat. Julian refused to take it, if anyone was going to get out of the castle alive he would make sure it would be Edmund. His brother frowned when he realized Julian didn’t want the coat. “What did she do to you?” Edmund asked leaning his head against the stone walls. “We aren’t getting out of here are we?” He asked, Julian shook as he stuttered, _

_ “You - you will.” He swore to his little brother. Edmund wrapped an arm around Julian’s shrunken body and the eldest Pevensie once again succumbed to the darkness which bait him whenever he closed his eyes. _

Jaskier paced anxiously around the abandoned farmhouse as his brothers planned a way for them to return to Cair Paravel unseen. “Jaskier, everything will turn out right in the end.” Lucy said to him from the crate she sat on. “Trust in Aslan and destiny will provide us with safe travels.” Jaskier cackled in response,

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. Fuck destiny Lucy, and fuck Aslan while we’re at it!” Peter and Edmund stopped fighting and looked at him surprised. “None of this would’ve happened if Aslan just I don’t know, roared or something. Then I could still be with Geralt and our _child_ and everything would be  _ normal _ !” He shouted, Susan gasped,

“You and the witcher are lovers? Oh Julian I’m so happy for you!” Jaskier pushed her aside and stormed out of the house muttering,

“It’s  _ Jaskier,"  _ a s he went. Luckily the farmlands surrounding them were vast. He didn’t have to worry about being seen by pesky townspeople who don’t know how to mind their own business. Jaskier kicked a few stones around as he tried to calm himself down. He wasn't angry at his sisters, or even Aslan. He just hated the thought of not knowing if his family was safe. If only he had his lute, then he would be able to play all his worries away. Jaskier sat down on a rather large rock, not too far from the farmhouse, and waited to see which of his siblings would try to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3
> 
> I've been mainly posting about Witcher but I'm in a ton of other fandoms I'll be posting in soon. I also post chapter sneek peeks on there too! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and his siblings try to find a way to return to their crowns.
> 
> Past Jadis claims the laws of Deep Magic in an attempt to regain her prisoners.
> 
> Geralt gets a possible location where his bard might be hiding and goes to rescue him with Yennefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this chapter happened? It's really more filler than anything, so sorry about that. Fair warning: this chapter is in serious need of editing, but what about this fic isn't? The plot will pick up again next chapter, I pinky promise! :)
> 
> Also, we're getting close to how Julian became Narnian so yeah, prepare yourself for that angst fest while you can. I swear I love Jaskier I just hurt him a lot before he gets his comfort. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

“You know, brooding isn’t really your thing.” Peter said coming up behind him. Jaskier frowned,

“It’s been ten years Peter. How do you know what my ‘things’ are?” Peter chuckled,

“That isn’t my fault…” Jaskier sighed as he stared at the sun lowering on the horizon. Shaking his head the said,

“It wasn’t mine either. I didn’t want to leave you know.” Jaskier turned to his brother, “how did Jadis return?” Peter kicked a stone loose then picked it up and threw it across the field. When he sat back down he began to explain,

“Like Lucy said… we couldn’t wipe out the witch’s existence. Not completely. When you left the thrones were weakened.” Jaskier looked down at his hands, “it wasn’t your fault.” Peter comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We knew it would be difficult to keep Narnia alive without you in court, but what Aslan decrees must happen.” Jaskier nodded, not looking back at the High King. His brother continued, “once it was clear the court warlock was no longer in the castle… a few of Jadis’s surviving subjects turned dark magic. They took place deep in the woods where not even you would go.” Jaskier looked up surprised,

“The stone table?” He asked, to his horror Peter nodded.

“It had been happening for years. None of our scouts noticed because they used their damn magic to conceal themselves. The hags and Minotaur worked for five years in complete secrecy.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jaskier cursed under his breath. Had he known what he would be subjecting his beloved country to… never would’ve left. Peter sucked in a breath,

“Last year the winter was colder than it had been under Jadis’s rule. We knew something was wrong, but Aslan wasn’t appearing and when Susan blew the horn only three people showed up. Caspian and two others. They weren’t even Narnians, a mage and a witcher who claimed to have studied at Kaer Morhen.” Jaskier cocked an eyebrow.

“A witcher? What was his name?” The oldest of the two asked, Peter thought for a moment before answering.

“Vesemir,” the name sounded foreign on his lips. “The mage is called Yennefer.” Jaskier’s eyes widened,

“Oh that devilish snake!” He exclaimed standing up and rushing towards the farm house. Peter followed him at his heels. “You called the horn right?” Jaskier asked Susan, his sister nodded. “Okay, so you called the horn and Vesemir and Caspian showed up to help. Caspian makes sense because he’s familiar with Jadis’s powers, but why Vesemir?” He asked rhetorically, as he paced the room. “My destiny is tied to Geralt’s, Aslan made sure of that after the Winter War. Why, I still couldn’t tell you for shit. I mean, what does a warlock have in common with a witcher?” Jaskier asked the royals. Edmund sighed,

“Jaskier, Vesemir?” He said, Jaskier snapped his fingers,

“Right!” The warlock exclaimed getting back on the right train of thought. “So, why would Vesemir be summoned unless it was time for me to come home?” Jaskier questioned turning back to face his four siblings. Lucy eyes shone brighter than stars,

“Really Jaskier? You want to go back home?” She asked him, Jaskier nodded saying,

“Only if my witcher comes with me, and his Child Surprise.” Peter smiled as he spoke,

“Of course Jaskier. Now, we need to get back to our castle.” Jaskier nodded then felt his magic flow through him for the first time in years. He stretched it around his skin like a rubber balloon, then focused his energy on one fixed point. The throne room his siblings ruled from would suffice. Just as he was about to create the portal flaming arrows impaled the wooden shack, burning it to ashes. His siblings took position behind him as a familiar gold crossed his vision. Narrowing his eyes he focused his magic on the oncoming Nilfgaard patrol party. Thrusting his hands forward bursts of golden light blasted the horses out from under them. The soldiers scampered to their feet as Peter drew Rhindon behind him and charged as Susan shot volleys of arrows at their enemies.

_ The next time Julian woke up he was  _ warm _ . He snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up, eyes darting around the room. The bed he was in reminded him of his bed from back home. Realizing there was someone weighing the left side of the bed down he turned his head. Lucy was curled up at his side, burrowed deep in a blanket cocoon. Julian lightly ran his fingers through her short hair, she snuggled closer to his side. He looked up when the tent flap opened and saw Peter in the entrance. “Glad to see you’re awake,” Peter said standing awkwardly. Julian gestured to the seat next to him without disturbing their baby sister. Peter’s warm brown eyes met Julain’s piercing blue ones. Julian took in the armor his brother was wearing, and the sword which hung at his side. “If you don’t want to talk… I get it. Just know we’re all here for you okay?” Julian nodded then protectively pulled Lucy closer to him. _

_ “How did you find us?” He asked, voice hoarse from misuse. Peter sat in the wooden chair next to his bed before answering. _

_ “I didn’t…” Peter looked down ashamed, “Aslan’s army did. He sent a herd of centaurs to the camp the White Witch held you hostage in. Then He um… He forgave Edmund for betraying us then said you had no place in the prophecy.” Julian’s eyes darkened enough to rival the ocean on a stormy day.  _

_ “What prophecy?” Juiian asked his brother. Peter sighed, _

_ “I don’t have all memorized, Edmund does though. Let me get him.” Julian grabbed Peter’s arm, startling Lucy awake. _

_ “Julian, you’re up!” Lucy exclaimed knocking his arm down tackling him with a hug. Julian stared at Peter’s retreating back as he left to track down their youngest brother. Once they were alone his baby sister insisted on pulling yet another hefty quilt over the pile of blankets he was drowning in. _

_ “Lucy I’m fine!” Julian laughed throwing his covers off and hopping around the tent to prove his point. She frowned and he noticed the decorative cordial Lucy held in her hands. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing at it, Lucy clutched it close to her chest. _

_ “You were so cold!” She exclaimed rushing forward to give him another hug. Her embrace was met with an oomph as Julian lost balance. _

_ “Aslan wants to speak with you,” Edmund said leaning against one of the tent posts. Julian looked up then asked, _

_ “How are you doing Edmund?” His brother shrugged, _

_ “As good as I can be doing I guess.” Edmund clapped Julian on the shoulder, “shouldn’t I be asking you that question? You took the brunt of what she did to us.” Julian shook off Lucy and his brother’s hand.  _

_ “Where is Aslan?” He asked ignoring the question, Edmund sighed then pointed out of the tent. _

_ “On the cliffs nearby, you can’t miss them,” Edmund answered simply. Julian nodded then ducked out of the tent and was met with a camp full of mythical creatures that shouldn’t exist. Aslan was where his brother said he would be, overseeing what was left of his country. Aslan was not human, like Julian expected. Instead he took the form of a beautiful lion. Though there was a sense of hope as he got closer to the god, Julian also felt a sense of dread. _

_ “Julian Pevenise,” the lion said breathing his name into the whistling winds around them. “You are a remarkable individual.” Aslan’s laughter warmed Julian’s heart, it was nothing like Jadis’s haunting cackle. “You are not a part of the prophecy of old, and yet… here you are.” Julian stuttered, _

_ “I’m sorry Aslan. My brother and I just followed Lucy’s instructions.” He said explaining their arrival, Aslan turned back to watch his army. “If I can ask…” Julian stopped himself, “I mean, if you’ll let me ask. What does the prophecy state exactly?” A low grumble traveled through the depths of Aslan’s throat as the Lion answered. _

_ “When Adam’s flesh and Adam’s bone, _

_ Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, _

_ The evil time will be over and done, _

_ But not without their losses known. _

_ Blessed be the sound of Aslan’s roar, _

_ Bringing spring to the cursed land once more.” _

_ Julian whistled low. “That’s all supposed to happen?” He asked the Lion, Aslan nodded as the winds blew through his mane. _

_ “It  _ is _ happening Julian.” The god said as he reached forward to drag a hand down Aslan’s soft fur. “And you aren’t a part of it,” Julian winced and dropped his hand. _

_ “All hail Jadis, the true Queen of Narnia!” A voice shouted up to the cliff. Aslan growled, baring his teeth at the false queen. _

To Geralt’s surprise, Yennefer was the one who suggested it. “I should portal to the Kings and Queens,” the mage said standing up. Geralt shoved his chair backwards,

‘I’m coming with you.” He said without room for question. Vesemir held his hand up,

“Hold on Geralt. We’ve gotten reports that Jadi’s army is approaching swiftly from the east, and Nilfgaard is close to taking Telmar.” Glenstorm kicked his hooves back and drew his blade,

“Not all battles are worn in numbers witcher.” The centaur said, “Narnia is known for it’s forests. Nilfgaard will have to cut through thousands of acres worth of trees just to get through our country’s borders. Not to mention the beasts that dwell in our oceans, we can hold Cair Paravel while Geralt and the mage retrieve our rulers.” Vesemir grumbled, but nodded,

“Very well. Go to your bard Geralt, once you return expect to be tossed in the middle of a war.” 

“Ciri, stay here.” Geralt grunted as he walked to where Yennefer had summoned the portal. The child shook her head,

“I’m coming with you.” Geralt was about to protest when Yennefer ran calming hands through Ciri’s hair.

“Ciri, you’re the surviving queen of Cintra love. If you come with, and Jaskier and his family are being attacked, Geralt and I will be more focused on you than getting Jaskier safe,” Yennefer said. Ciri slumped in her chair, but nodded.

“Fine,” she said crossing her arms, “but promise me you’ll come back.  _ And  _ that you’ll bring Jaskier back with you.” Geralt noticed a smile on Glenstorm’s face as the witcher nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“We promise,” Geralt said looking at Yennefer, the mage nodded. He released Ciri then followed the witch into the portal.

The second his foot hit the ground someone pulled him face down into the dirt. Arrows flew straight over his head, aiming at something behind them. Geralt flipped them around as Yennefer blasted Nilfgaard soldiers with her magic. Drawing his steel blade the witcher cut down the men separating him from  _ his _ bard. “Jaskier!” Geralt shouted when he finally spotted the man wrapped in golden magic. Four people he’d never met before fought in the battle, but quickly seemed to be getting overrun. The bard’s golden eyes shot in his direction and Jaskier’s magic blasted a path straight through the army. He shouted something at the others, then ran into Geralt’s open arms.

* * *

Jaskier once again found himself melting in the safety of his witcher’s embrace. Realizing the battle was still raging around him the bard forced himself to separate from his would-be lover. “Jaskier,” Geralt said, concern buried deep in his eyes.

“Jask!” Edmund shouted as a Nilfgaardian disarmed him, knocking the Just King onto the floor. Jaskier’s eyes flashed gold as the soldiers surrounding his brother were blasted outward. Edmund scampered to his feet, once again gripping his sword tightly.

“Where’s Peter and Susan?” Jaskier asked as Edmund and Lucy crossed the battlefield to his side. Edmund pointed to where their missing siblings were. Chaos exploded from behind them, clearing the way for Peter and Susan to get to where they were. Looking where it came from he saw Yennefer summoning a portal to what he recognised as the throne room in Cair Paravel. “This way!” He shouted over the shouts of the battle. After placing a quick kiss on Geralt’s cheek Jaskier followed his siblings through the portal to safety.

_ Julian fidegted nervosly with the rest of their camp as they awaited Aslan’s decree. The witch had claimed he and Edmund were still considered to be her prisoners, despite being rescued by Orieus. “Everything will be fine,” he said hoping he wasn’t lying. Jaskier brushed tears off Lucy’s cheek as she clung to his waist. Edmund nodded shakily as Susan ran circles across his back, Peter stood defiantly behind them. _

_ “If she wants a war then she’ll have one.” The High King declared drawing his sword. Jaskier shook his head, _

_ “I swore to mom I’d keep you safe remember?” He said softly, “if she demands a prison I have to go back.” The Pevensies fell to an uncomfortable silence as Aslan and Jadis appeared from the Lion’s tent. _

_ “How do I know you will keep your promise?” The witch asked as she settled back into her throne. Jaskier looked between the two entities confused. Aslan roared in response, shaking the ground. _

_ “Do not cite the Deep Magic to me  _ witch. _ ” He said snarling through his teeth, "I was there when it was written!" The army surrounding them cheered as the White Witch retreated with her followers. His siblings celebrated his and Edmund’s freedom, but Julian couldn’t help but feel something was about to go very wrong. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumbler: @Random-Nerd-3
> 
> I mainly post teasers/sneek peeks for my current/future fics or short hurt/comfort drabbles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensies and Jaskier disagree on what their course of action should be.
> 
> Geralt is a good boyfriend when Jaskier needs his emotional support witcher.
> 
> Past Jadis finally gets the sacrifice she needs, though it wasn't exactly the one she wanted.
> 
> Lucy hatches a plan on how they could possibly invade Nilfgaard. If only her siblings weren't so overprotective that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive I guess.
> 
> I don't know when I was planning on publishing this chapter so I guess now's a good time as any. If this chapter seems shorter than the others then you're right. I couldn't find a good place to end this one without it being 15 pages of angst and fluff.
> 
> TW: Jaskier has a panic attack because I say he can. Also, there's a death scene but it's not graphic but yeah. Fair warning about that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

It’s been a week since his siblings had returned to their thrones and Aslan was nowhere in sight.  _ Fuck Aslan _ , the bard thought as he paced the throne room running a hand through his hair. “We need to attack now,” Vesemir said gesturing to the real-time display of Nilfgaard, courtesy of Yennefer. It’s been a week since their return to their thrones and Aslan has yet to make an appearance. All the while, Jadis and Nilfgaard were growing stronger by the hour. Not two days after they returned, Nilfgaard took Telmar. Caspian retreated to his room when he received the news and hadn’t been seen since. Ciri stood to the side, Peter agreed to let her witness their meetings, as a way for her to learn the makings of a country. While his siblings shook their heads, Jaskier found himself agreeing with the witcher.

“I agree. We’ve waited for Aslan long enough.” He said, turning to his siblings. Peter shook his head,

“Julian, trust in Aslan’s plan.” His brother spoke sternly. Jaskier rolled his eyes,

“You mean like last time?” He asked, Geralt wrapped a warning arm around his shoulder. “You know, when I wasn’t even a  _ part _ of the plan? Even though I literally  _ died _ , not like Edmund. No, I was dead-dead, brain dead, zero heartbeat.” Peter reeled back as though Jaskier punched him. Edmund leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, while their sisters looked offended. 

“Julian, when we are in court you will  _ not _ speak to him that way.” Susan spoke in full ‘queen mode’. “You are the eldest of us, act like it.” she declared at their brother’s expense. He knew wartime was always stressful, but Jaskier was still reeling from overusing his magic in order to protect the siblings who were scorning him. The kings and queens of Narnia never understood how his powers were different than the magic their country was created for. 

“It’s the truth,  _ High Queen Susan the Gentle. _ ” He said spitting her title as though it were poison. He shook Geralt off of him, “if you don’t like it maybe when the  _ Cowardly Lion _ finally shows his face you can talk to him about  _ that _ .” Flashing his golden eyes he hissed, “and for the _ last fucking time _ my name is  _ Jaskier. _ ” Ignoring Edmund’s hiss of,  _ Julian don’t you dare walk away, _ the bard stormed out of the throne room. Using his magic he blasted open the court doors as he went, ignoring the orders to return to the throne room, shouts which echoed through Cair Paravel’s empty halls.

Jaskier grumbled as his magic rolled over his skin in waves of anger and anxiety. He lost track of the time, traveling through the long forgotten servants corridors buried deep within Paravel’s foundation. The warlock sighed deeply as he slid down the old brick wall, knees pulled to his chest. Jaskier sobbed, releasing his long since repressed emotions. Dust fell from the ceiling as his cries of emotional pain turned to yells of anger. Curling his hands into fists he stood up and punched the walls until he knocked a few bricks loose. When his anger had dissipated Jaskier once again sunk to the stone cold floor, knees pulled to his chest. Through his whirlpool of emotions Jaskier managed to feel Yennefer poke her way into his mind. He cracked his carefully stacked walls and let her through. 

_ Where are you? _ Yennefer’s voice echoed in his mind. Jaskier struggled to breathe,

_ I don’t know,  _ he thought sending back waves of emotions. The mage tsked,

_ Jaskier, your siblings -  _ the bard cut her off,

_ I just need time to adjust… I haven’t been in Narnia in years. _ He could sense Yennefer contemplating her options.  _ Everything works differently here.  _ Jaskier tried to take a deep breath, but he ended up doubling over coughing.  _ Are Geralt and Ciri okay? I didn’t mean for them to see me like that… like a monster… _ Jaskier thought trailing off at the end. Suddenly he felt a new presence in their bond. 

_ Little lark, _ Geralt thought carefully,  _ you aren’t a monster.  _ The bard leaned his head back as he let his lover’s calming thoughts wash over him.

_ Geralt _ , _ I’m sorry, _ he thought allowing his feelings for the witcher wrap tightly around his lover’s mind. Geralt began to hum a melody Jaskier had never heard before.

_ A lullaby my mother would sing to me. _ Geralt explained softly as Jaskier hummed in response. Yennefer was still in the bond, faded but there, giving them their space.

_ Geralt I love you, _ Jaskier flooding the bond with his emotions. His witcher sent his own storm of love and wanting through the bond.

_ I love you too little lark,  _ Geralt thought as Jaskier’s breathing slowed.  _ I can come find you Jaskier. _ He nodded,

_ Okay,  _ he thought through hyperventilations.  _ Please come quickly, _ Jaskier requested as he felt panic creep back into his chest.  _ Love, come quickly.  _ He thought, then suddenly the bond snapped, and Jaskier was once again alone. The bard sobbed silently, misery wrapped around him tightly as shadows of doubt inched closer and closer to him. He had to hold it together until his witcher showed up,  _ two damn minutes and I’ll be fine. _ Jaskier thought pulling his legs tighter into his chest on the cold cement floor.

_ The night they were destined for battle Aslan acted strangely, stranger than normal that is. Julain watched as he stood alone on the sidelines, watching his troops and followers. So when they retired for the night, Julian couldn’t fall asleep. Instead he waited for the moon to rise, then he lit a small candlestick and opened the flap of his and Peter’s shared tent. When he looked outside he saw Aslan’s shadowed figure disappear behind the tree line. Peter groaned in his sleep, drool dribbled onto the floor. Julian winced, then re-covered his little brother with his own blankets before following the Lion to the door. _

_ After ensuring his family was safe, he left them behind, following Aslan into the forest. Julian crouched low, using the shadows to his advantage. “What the hell?” He muttered when they finally broke into a clearing. _

_ The center of it all was an old pile of stones. Jadis, in all her glory, stood at the table, her followers booed and hissed as Aslan slunked between them. Julian suddenly realized what was happening as Jadis’s follows began to hack at Aslan’s mane. “NO!” He shouted, silence fell upon the stone altar as all eyes turned to him. Jadis’s sharp diamond eyes bored into Julian’s cerulean ones. “No,” he repeated voice lower than a whisper. Aslan didn’t say anything as Julian stepped forward, picking his way through Jadis’s followers. _

_ _

_ “Bow!” Jadis mocked waving her staff over the heads of the crowd. “Before you is a  _ true _ king of Narnia!” She shouted, the crowd turning their rage onto him. Bruises quickly formed on Julian’s pliant skin as rocks from the size of pebbles to a small fist hit him from the crowd. _

_ “I’m no king of Narnia,” he hissed as her army forced him to his knees. “Aslan made sure of that,” he said staring the false queen straight in her eyes which gleamed Julian glanced at the Lion, still hog-tied and lying on the ground. He watched as a new star of hope sparkled in the god’s eyes. Julian ignored the feeling of his stomach shriveling up as he spoke. “Aslan traded himself for my brother and I, right?” He asked, ignoring Aslan’s growl of warning. Jadis’s wicked smile stretched across her face. _

_ “You wish to take his place Son of Adam?” She asked him, voice chilling the air around them. Julian nodded then was knocked to his knees, his wrists were forced behind his back as a dwarf tied them together roughly. “At last, I will have my revenge!” Jadis shouted into the crowd, who cheered as Julian was dragged up to the stone table. _

As promised, Gerlat was suddenly at his side not five minutes later. Jaskier felt his witcher’s arm wrap around him, and curled into his lover’s chest. Softly singing Toss A Coin To Your Witcher Jaskier melted against Geralt’s strong, sturdy body. He listened to the man’s slow, steady heartbeat. “Hmm,” Geralt hummed as he ran calming fingers through Jaskier’s hair. He no longer felt alone, wrapped in Geralt’s comforting presence. Jaskier sighed as his breathing began to regulate, then let his feelings of love wash over Geralt. His witcher chuckled as Jaskier absentmindedly fiddled with the coin on his chord.

Reaching for Jaskier’s always-moving hands he grunted, “I love you too Jaskier. Perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable.” Geralt suggested, Jaskier nodded then let Geralt gather him up and carry him back to the main parts of the castle. Jaskier’s singing faded to hums of sweet mindless melodies as Geralt pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. The last thing Jaskier was able to focus on was the feeling of Geralt tucking him into his thick quilts.

When Jaskier woke he was alone in his room, but he remembered Geralt’s sweet words from the night before. He remembered the kiss. Jaskier dressed himself as he mentally prepared himself for the sure to be awkward day to come. The warlock slung his loyal instrument across his back, sighed deeply, then opened his door and began the long walk to the throne room. “Julian!” Edmund called, running up behind him. Jaskier winced, surprisingly his brother corrected himself. “Sorry, I meant Jaskier,” Edmund corrected. The bard hummed appreciatively, but continued walking. He was trying not to pay attention to the guilt curling into a dense ball lying in the pit of his stomach. “Last night was -” Jaskier cut him off as they turned a corner,

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Jaskier said as they entered the throne room. “I’m not sorry for what I said…” Edmund nodded,

“I know.  _ I _ wanted to apologize.” Jaskier looked up surprised, “for how we treated you upon your return.” The Just King explained, sitting on his throne. “It wasn’t fair of us to expect you to use your magic after not using it for a decade.” Jaskier glanced at Peter, the High King was already sitting on his designated throne. Peter nodded,

“We’re all sorry Jaskier.” His brother said, looking down. Jaskier sighed,

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to accept your apology yet… but thank you.” Peter nodded then turned to Yennefer, who was standing off to the side with Geralt and Ciri.

“Yennefer, where are you with the shield preparations?” The High King asked,

_ Shield preparations? _ Jaskier asked the mage through their link.

_ I’ll explain later, _ she responded before responding to the king’s question. “Yes King Peter,” she said bowing her head, “Cirilla and I are making progress. The protection stones should be charged with enough chaos energy to protect Cair Paravel. I would try to use it on the whole country, but this spell is meant to be used by six mages. We’re already stretched thin.” Jaskier stole a glance at the princess, her face was sunken in more than usual. Frowning he said,

“I can help with the preparation of the enchantment.” Vesemir shook his head,

“Judging by your earlier display of your magic bard, we will need you on the front lines. Offensive, while the mage and Princess Cirilla work on our defense. They have the help of the surviving Narnians as well.” Jaskier nodded, but still thought he should help with the defensive preparations for the war. He exchanged a look with Geralt, his witcher was definitely planning on talking to him late. Jaskier turned his attention to the conversation Susan and Caspian were having, the two royals were trying to figure out a way they could possibly send a spy into Nilfgaard.

“I should go,” Lucy spoke with caution, well aware she was talking to her  _ very _ overprotective siblings. Jaskier could recall one night, back in the beginnings of their Golden Age, that suitors from all over the Continent would come to court his sisters. Jaskier and Peter quickly put a stop to the advances from men who were over three decades older than her at the time.

“Not over my dead body!” Peter voiced his opinion, Lucy turned to Edmund who, being the Just King he was, gestured for her to continue. Jaskier refrained from commenting, this didn’t seem like an argument  _ he _ should be getting into.

  
_ Dread weighed heavier with each step Julian took closer to the stone table. The thing itself seemed to be a giant chunk of concrete, but it hummed with magical energy. Etched into the stone were shapes Julian couldn’t figure out how to decode. He figured they were as old as Narnia itself. The eldest pevensie inhaled deeply as he took his final step and laid onto his stone cold deathbed. Julian looked at the witch as she raised her staff to stab him. “You will never win,” Julain said with certainty. “Aslan has said you will fail so you shall, by my brother’s hand. The one you will  _ never _ hold in your grasp again.” The False Queen’s screams made the forest quiver in fear, as she drove the spear of her staff straight into the Son of Adam’s chest. The last thing Julian Pevenise saw was Aslan’s glowing light as his sight faded to darkness.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-nerd-3
> 
> I post sneak peeks for future chapters/fics, memes, and all around witcher content. Mainly centered around Jaskier though because if anything happened to the twink I would kill anyone from Nilfgaard and then myself.
> 
> ~RandomNerd3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In current times, qar brews as Jaskier and his siblings fight to protect their country.
> 
> In the past, Jaskier finally begins to discover what his destiny is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late I know! I'm so so so so so sorry! I got sucked into the Locke and Key fandom this week and haven't gotten a chance to write this chapter out!!! Chapter 6 will be the final chapter in this fic, then I might start writing short stories/one shots featuring specific events in this AU.
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

_ Julian woke up surrounded by darkness. There wasn’t any light, no insane witch murdering him, and no Aslan claiming he was of no importance. The second thing Julain realized was the chains that Jadis’s followers used to bind him were no longer constricting him. “Hello?” He called out shakily standing up, leaning on the Stone Table for balance. Suddenly blue blood seeped through his white shirt, Julian tore the shirt off and saw the wound left behind from the witch. Golden webs knitted his skin back together as a woman’s voice echoed throughout the nothingness he was trapped in. _

_ “Julian Pevensie, the Son of Adam without a destiny.” Her voice was a mixture between the warmth he felt from Aslan, and the freezing cold Jadis breathed. _

_ “Thanks for rubbing it in!” He shouted, looking down he could see a fully. “Where am I?” He asked hoping the woman would answer. Luckily she did, _

_   
_ _ “Welcome to Nothing.” Julian scoffed, _

_ “Creative name.” He said, the woman continued as though he didn’t speak. _

_ “This is one of the many places where humans go when they die.” Julian sucked in a breath, _

_ “So I’m dead then?” He asked, he hoped Geralt and Ciri were safe. Perhaps the Witcher and his Child Surprise finally made it to the coast. The same webs as before began to weave their way into the shape of a woman. Julian’s eyes widened as she spoke, _

_ “Not quite. You see Julian, I’m Destiny. And I’m far older than Aslan himself so when the Lion tells you you have no destiny… I know he’s wrong.” Julian looked up surprised, _

_ “So I am a part of the prophecy?” He asked the deity, she shook her head. _

_ “You are not one of Aslan’s playthings.” Julian frowned then she said, “my laws are different than Narnia’s for it is only one country of magic. Which in itself has been around for centuries before Alsan was even a thought.” She said waving a hand...  _

_ Golden bricks stacked on top of themselves until a building was formed. Julian couldn’t help but recognize the fence surrounding it, and the four children racing to the bomb shelter. A blast of gold hit the building, shattering the windows and taking it down brick-by-brick. Julian watched as a past version of himself carried Edmund from the house, his little brother clutching a picture of their father in his grasp.  _

_ “Unfortunately Julian Pevensie  _ is _ dead. At least, the version of you that entered Narnia with your siblings.” Destiny exhaled deeply, and Julain found himself breathing her air. “You’ll go by Jaskier in your new life. Your destiny will begin at the end of your sibling’s Golden Age.” She said as Jaskier heard the faint sounds of his siblings calling him awake. _

_ “How will I know how to use the magic? What if I don’t figure out what my destiny is?” He asked, Destiny only laughed lightly as she disappeared in golden light. _

_ “Do not let the Lion decide your fate,” she warned, disappearing in a flash of golden light. _

As the kings and queens of Narnia were arguing over whether Lucy should be sent undercover or not, out of the corner of his eye Jaskier saw Yennefer stumble. A look of pain quickly crossed her face, then just a few seconds later cannon balls lit on fire began to hit the protective shield Yennefer and Ciri had set up. Geralt wrapped his whole body around Jaskier as dirt fell from Cair Paravel’s ceiling while the castle shook. He spoke, as he wormed his way out of Geralt’s hold. “They’re here!” He shouted, preparing for war. Stealing a quick glance at his brother, Jaskier could see Peter easily slipping into his commander-persona.

“Get anyone who survived the first attack to Cair Paravel, any Narnian who wishes to avoid the war will not be cast to the side. We will protect all those within Narnia’s borders.” Peter said all king-like. Glenstorm nodded then the centaur galloped off to rally their army. Lucy jumped from her throne,

“Aslan wouldn’t want us to do this! Narnia is a country of peace,  _ not _ war!” Vesemir stepped forward,

“I shall gather the forces with Glenstorm.” The witcher grasped Geralt’s hand, “hopefully we’ll see each other on the other side of the battlefield my brother.” Geralt grunted in response as he drew his steel and silver blade. Another wave of meteorites hit the field and Yennefer fell to her knees as Ciri passed out at her side. Jaskier rushed to help them as their only means of protection collapsed, shattering around the castle.

He noticed he was  _ cold _ as Jaskier, and Geralt rushed to help the front lines. Yennfer decided to stay behind and watch Ciri. She promised to join them on the battlefield once the princess was awake. They made it to the doors just in time to see another volley of flaming arrows breach Cair Paravel’s walls. Geralt knocked the arrows close by them down with one fell swoop of his steel blade. His witcher turned to him, “Jaskier, your magic!” Geralt shouted over the sounds of the battlefield, “use it!” His witcher turned back to the war, hacking away at Jadis’s wolves. Jaskier could make out Jadis’s form just behind Nilfgaard’s frontline.

Gold filled his vision as Jaskier finally let his gift from Destiny  _ explode _ over the battlefield.

The warlock felt his magic weave it’s way to his bones, knitting itself into thin golden armour. “Jadis!” He roared, looking down he found himself hovering above the war. “This is between you, and me!” Jaskier shouted as he used his magic to blast a pathway straight to Jadis’s sled. He smirked as a look of fear was etched across her face. Below him, Peter led the Narnians in a fight against man, Jaskier’s war was against magic.

“Julian Pevensie,” Jadis said coldly, her eyes flashed blue as the entire battlefield froze below them. Jaskier saw Geralt’s frozen figure, sword just about to behead a wolf, as well as everyone else’s. He winced at being called his human name, but stood tall as she rode through their armies.

“I don’t know how you were brought back to life, and frankly I don’t care.” Jaskier’s magic stretched until he held a wicked three foot long blade in his right hand, a shield in the other. Jadis’s scream of fury echoed throughout Narnia as she charged Destiny’s child.

Jaskier’s magic stretched itself into a large shield as Jadis shot ice blast after ice blast in his direction. “Coward!” She shouted as he flew out of the sky and landed in front of her sled. “You could’ve been on the winning side of this war!” Jadis froze the ground in front of him into a thin sheet of slippery ice, knocking out half their armies. Suddenly a portal appeared next to him and Yennefer stepped out, fear crossed Jadis’s face, but was quickly replaced by a sneer.

“Sister,” Yennefer greeted Jadis codly. The mage stood strongly behind Jaskier, ready to fight. Jadis screamed and spikes made out of ice shot out from her body. Jaskier rolled on the ground as Yennefer created a portal, sending the spikes into the ocean. “You will not torment this country!” The mage shouted firing curse after curse at Jadis. The White Witch deflected every spell they fired at her, then fired back a wave of her own curses.

“Yennefer!” Jaskier shouted as the mage fell in battle. He raced to her side, Geralt was suddenly in front of them, deflecting any attacks Jadis sent their way. Luckily whatever Yennefer got hit by didn’t seem to be fatal. Eyes flashing gold Jaskier turned his attention to Nilfgaard and Jadis’s armies, then screamed.

_ Jaskier shot awake to his siblings staring at him with concern deep in their eyes. He looked around and realized he was in a room fit for a king. “Julian!” Lucy shouted, he couldn’t help but wince at his old name. His baby sister paid it no mind, charging forward and wrapping her arms around him. Jaskier returned the hug, stealing a look at his brothers and sister. Susan had a few scratches on her arms, while Peter had a healing gash that was sliced across his forehead. Edmund looked worse off though, pale and stark white. His face was sunken like a skeleton. _

_ “Aslan said you were dead,” Peter spoke slowly. “We couldn’t heal you with Lucy’s elixir and he wouldn’t tell us why.” Jaskier collected his thoughts then asked, _

_ “How long have I been… dead? What happened with the prophecy?” Lucy’s eyes lit up with excitement as she recounted their journey throughout Narnia. Jaskier forced himself to relax, despite feeling his magic bubbling right under his skin. There was time to test out his abilities later, right now he just wanted to make sure his siblings were okay. _

_ “... and then Aslan’s army fought Jadis’s! Peter looked so cool! He rode a white unicorn, the horn was solid gold! And Edmund’s horse could talk, his name is Philip.” She added as an afterthought. Jaskier hummed a soft melody as he played with his sister’s hair. “I’m happy you’re alive.” He smiled, _

_ “Me too Lucy.” Susan cleared her throat, _

_ “Lucy why don’t you and Edmund go play? Julian, Peter and I have to discuss something.” Jaskier frowned, Edmund seemed uncomfortable. _

_ “We’re kings and queens too Susan!” Lucy protested, but at a stern look from the High King the youngest Pevensies left Jaskier alone with Peter and Susan. _

_ “So,” Jaskier said with a grin, “what do we have to talk about?” His siblings exchanged a glance, _

_ “We wanted to um…” Peter began, Susan rolled her eyes, _

_ “We wanted to see if you would like to be a royal advisor. Since apparently you weren’t supposed to be in Narnia in the first place.” Jaskier winced, _

_ “Don’t remind me.” he said. “But yes Susan, I would love to be a royal advisor to you four. You know I would do anything to keep you safe, right?” Peter nodded as Susan hugged him tightly. _

_ “Get better soon Jaskier!” She said happily, “you’ll need to start lessons as soon as possible.” Jaskier nodded then watched his siblings leave his room, they shut the door behind them. As his eyes fluttered shut he didn’t notice the golden webs wrapping their way around his fingers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @random-nerd-3  
My witcher blog: witcherhastakenovermylife


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jaskier finally meets his fate, Aslan attempts to intervene, but The Lion has no control over what Destiny has written.
> 
> In the past, Jaskier finally meets Geralt for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so freaking long to update! Good news, I've found my muse again and I'm lengthening this to at least one more chapter, if not two. Also, I'm sorry I keep hurting Jaskier. I promise he'll find fluff and a stable relationship by the time I'm done with this fic.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> R

Jadis’s powers quickly proved insignificant when compared to Jaskier’s. He flew over the battlefield straight towards the White Witch blasting Nilfgaard’s army aside. “You will  _ pay _ for what you’ve done.” Jaskier hissed. The Narnians followed Peter’s war cries into battle, slicing down Nilfgaard soldiers as they gained ground below him. He felt his magic as it hit it’s boiling point, Nilfgaard had caused so much pain and suffering to be as powerful as they were today. The Child of Destiny figured it was time for him to return the favor then stretched out his hand and his magic rippled across the battlefield, propelling him closer and closer to his bane.

Once he finally made it past Nilfgaard’s front lines he reached forward and used his powers to draw Jadis’s staff to him. The staff hummed with energy as he drew it closer to him, this hand with a  _ thump _ . While he expertly spun it around his body Jaskier was able to feel  _ everything _ the witch had done, including a second hand helping of his own suffering. The bard broke the twig in half, shattering Jadis’s powers. Jaskier rolled just as his head was about to hit the ground. In front of him Jadis collapsed to her knees then face planted into a mixture of mud and blood that flooded down from the war. Jaskier tossed the two halves of the staff aside then armed himself with the blade from a fallen Nilfgaard soldier. He twisted it around his wrist then he placed the edge of the blade under Jadis’s chin and tilted her head up. To his surprise, he was met by one of her wicked smiles instead of a look of fear. 

“Kill me then  _ Julian _ ,” she said, spitting out his name as though it were poison. Jaskier pressed against her neck, blue blood dripping from the wound. “Kill me and prove The Lion right, you’re not meant to be here. You’re a  _ monster _ ,” her hypnotic voice lulled him under her spell. Jaskier cleared his mind, closing himself off from her intruding thoughts. The sounds of swords being drawn behind him were coupled with Geralt’s familiar protective growl. Jadis didn’t even blink, “you are a  _ monster _ Julian, a freak. A Narnian who has no right to be called  _ Narnian _ .” 

The fighting around them slowed as Aslan’s roar echoed throughout Cair Paravel.

Jaskier felt the weight of Geralt’s hand on his shoulder as Jadis’s cackle filled the air. “Oh great Lion!” She taunted Aslan. Jaskier didn’t need to turn around to know Aslan stood proud next to his siblings.. “Let his destiny come to pass! Or are you too cowardly to admit your country will fall to Nilfgaards steel?”

“Julian’s destiny wasn’t written by me  _ witch _ ,” Aslan stated as he stalked towards Jadis like a hunter to its prey. Jaskier stumbled when Geralt pulled the bard behind him, turning his silver blade to Aslan. Jaskier’s grip tightened around his _ own _ sword, pressing harder into Jadis’s neck.

“For the _last fucking time,_” Jaskier hissed not caring about potentially pissing off two dieties, “my name is _Jaskier.” _He growled. “And I don’t _care_ what you two _think_ my destiny is. I know what the prophecy says,” Jaskier sighed, “Don’t you _fucking_ _dare_ start another war, I won’t be around to stop you.” He turned to Geralt, the witcher looked so confused and Jaskier couldn’t blame him.

“What prophecy does he speak of Lion?” Yennefer asked, eyes glowing purple. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist, melting into his witcher’s hold. 

“I’m so sorry my wolf” Jaskier whispered into his lover’s ear, brushing tears off Geralt’s cheek. “But my fate must be met before yours…” He said addressing Ciri. The Lion Cub peered at him around Geralt’s waist. Jaskier made his decision, “Love,” he shouted as he flashed his eyes gold, “ _ run _ !” Jaskier used his powers to throw his family as far away from him as he could. Jadis lay on the ground at his feet, Jaskier used his powers to create a dome of magic around them, to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed. Jadis whimpered as he once again drew the sword to her neck.

“Child of Destiny, do you understand what will become of you if you choose to do this?” Aslan asked, standing behind Jadis. Jaskier held his steel steady, drawing blood from the white witch’s neck.

“I understand Aslan,” he answered truthfully, the lines of Destiny’s Prophecy echoing in his mind. Let a low growl escape his chest, but stood aside.

“What is written shall be done,” The Lion spoke gravely as he backed away from Jaskier and Jadis. Jadis’s eyes shone with wicked glee then she said,

“Kill me then, and start the White Wolf’s destiny.” Jaskier knelt down and shifted the blade so it was against her chest, aimed at her heart. Jadis leaned into the balde herself, Jaskier’s face was stone. “You will not be born of Destiny, nor of Narnia, you will loose  _ all _ of your power. Is that really something you want to risk?” Jadis taunted, her icy breath blew against Jaskier’s neck. Without hesitation Jaskier stabbed the rest of the sword through her heart.

“JASKIER!” Geralt roared, the warlock felt the witcher banging against the force of his shield. Jaskier ignored the pain he felt in his heart as watched the Ice Queen melt between his fingers. Just as Aslan promised, Jaskier felt his destiny taking place. The gold in his eyes flickered, and the magic dome faded allowing his family to finally run to his side. “What’s going on?” Geralt asked, eyes shining with concern as he kneeled in front of the warlock. Jaskier’s head spun as the power he’d gotten so used to feeling disappear from his soul. 

_ Ten years into his sibling’s Golden Age marked a special occasion, and Jaskier declared a ball. A ball grand enough Queen Callanthe would wish to attend without being sent an invitation. “You don’t need to worry brother,” Jaskier insisted, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “ A ball is just what the countries need. With Nilfgaard gathering their forces across the sea… people need a reason to be merry.” A smile stretched across Jaskier’s face, “besides, half the country despises magic, if we open Narnia’s borders to some courts, they wouldn’t dare try anything.” Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _

_ “What if something goes wrong?” He asked. Edmund stared at him pointedly then crossed his arms. _

_   
_ _ “How can it go wrong if Jaskier will be the entertainment?” The Just King asked, a smile in his eyes. “We’ve got our annual hunting trip tonight, tomorrow Lucy and Susan can begin the preparations.” Jaskier slapped Peter’s arm while insisting, _

_ “Queen Callanthe of Cintra is coming Peter! Do you understand how important the ball would be?” He asked, feeling his magic bubbling under his skin. Jaskier shoved it down, his family don’t know, they  _ can’t _ know the true reason he was brought back to life… Peter sighed, _

_ ‘If you truly think this will be best for Narnia… it seems I am out voted this time.” The High King gestured to the hunting equipment strewn throughout the court. “Prepare for the hunt, it is tradition.” Jaskier and Edmund nodded, bowed, then left their brother alone. Heading towards the stables Jaskier strummed a mindless melody on his beloved lute. _

_ That evening, the four kings and queens of Narnia, and their bard, left the castle. The hunting party was rather small compared to others in the past, Jaskier always following his siblings from behind. As they continued to travel deeper into the woods, an uneasy feeling began to curdle at the pit of his stomach. His magic seemed to be going haywire, trying to escape the confines of Jaskier’s skin. “Wait!” Jaskier shouted as Lucy raced of by herself. His siblings groaned then urged their horses to race after her. _

_ “Not again!” Edmund exclaimed as they approached Lucy’s horse, tied to a tree. There their sister stood, gazing up at a strange forigen object, not native to their country. Jaskier dismounted, letting his horse wander to give it time to graze. Lucy traveled a bit further into the woods, but she was still close enough for them to see her. Susan reached up and ran a hand down the strange tree’s trunk. _

_ “What is it?” The Gentle Queen asked, circling the strange thing. Flashes of a past life flooded Jaskier’s mind. A woman, soft and kind, cared for the five of them. A man who disappeared for years, called out to fight in a war. An explosion, shattering their home. _

_ “I think… it’s a lamp post…” Jaskier said, the uneasy feeling growing heavier and heavier. _

_ “Guys come see this!” Lucy shouted, the four Pevensies followed the sound of their sister’s voice, only to be met with another unusual object. _

_ “Why would there be a wardrobe in the middle of the woods?” Edmund wondered running his hand against the smooth wood, then he pulled it open. Peter stepped forward and peered into the closet. _

_ “Wait!” Jaskier exclaimed watching it all happen at once. Susan had tripped over a loose tree root, causing Edmund to knock into Lucy, who stood rather close to Peter. Caught off-guard, Peter toppled headfirst into the wardrobe, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan falling in after him. Jaskier rushed forward, but just as he reached the door it clicked shut, leaving him alone in the middle of the woods. He banged on the door screaming for his siblings who destiny took too soon. “Please!” Jaskier begged as stars glimmered in the sky, almost laughing at his foolishness. “Please don’t leave me!” Jaskier shouted, twisting and pulling on the doorknob with all his might. When it was clear he wouldn’t be reuniting with his beloved siblings anytime soon he threw his head back and screamed in agony. His magic rolled off him in waves, blowing down trees and disrupting rivers. Behind him Philip snorted, _

_ “Perhaps we should return to Cair Paravel…” The horse suggested, affectionately butting his head against Jaskier’s shoulder. The bard’s expression hardened then he reached down for his lute, which rested inside it’s case. When Jaskier spoke his voice was scratchy and his throat was raw, _

_ “I am no king or queen Philip.” Jaskier said shouldering his beloved instrument, “perhaps Aslan’s country will be better off without humans for a change…” He muttered, Jaskier walked over to his own horse and pulled a medium-sized bag off of it. Once he had packed only the necessities Jaskier turned back to Philip and ran a hand down the horse’s mane. “Tell the court we disappeared. Tell them it was magic, tell them we fought with each other, tell them we died… I do not care.” Jaskier said, sadness glistening in his eyes. “I can not return to Cair Paravel without them Philip.” He whispered. Philip bowed, _

_ “As you wish my dear Julian. Know this, you will always have a home in Aslan’s country, should you feel the need to return.” Jaskier watched as his brother’s loyal horse rode back to Cair Paravel alone. In the distance, just behind the treeline, he could see the swishing of a lion’s golden tail. _

The first thing askier heard was Geralt voice echoing his name as Jaskier’s eyelids grew heavier and the air grew colder. The last thing he _saw_ was Geralt kneeling in front of him, his witcher’s strong arms wrapped around him. Jaskier tried to focus on Geralt’s voice, he really did. He felt weak, but was able to focus on his lover’s cat-like eyes. Jaskier tried to speak, but all he could do was cough. Jaskier panicked and sobbed into his lover’s chest, the now-human bard shook like a leaf. “Jaskier you’re okay,” Geralt said trying to calm him down. “It’s going to be okay,” his witcher grumbled.

_ I can’t talk, I can’t talk! _ Jaskier thought as he gasped for breath. Through his panic, he didn’t even notice the absence of his magic. “We need to assess damages and regroup.” Jaskier heard Peter say through the haze of his chaotic thoughts.  _ If he wasn’t able to speak, how could he possibly be the bard Geralt fell in love with? _ Jaskier wondered to himself as he allowed Geralt to carry him through the still-standing gates of Cair Paravel. He whimpered and curled tighter into Geralt’s chest. His witcher’s deep breaths were calming as Jaskier let his heavy eyelids flutter shut.

_ Twenty years of traveling alone and Jaskier finally met his first witcher, the Butcher of Blavikin sitting in a corner alone. The man had the audacity to brood while Jaskier blessed the ears of the drunks with his newest arrangement of a ballad dedicated to his siblings and their Golden Age. The bard refused to take his eyes off the witcher during his performance, even going as far as to almost-flirt with the man. When his song ended with the people throwning bread at him Jaskier quickly began to shove the food into his pants (he didn’t have a bag, where else would he put it?) and sauntered over to the witcher’s table. “Hello,” Jaskier said kneeling at the table, resting his hands on his arms. _

_ “Hmm…” the witcher grunted in response. The bard smiled, his grin stretching from ear-to-ear. _

_ “You know, everyone else has commented on the quality of my performance…” Jaskier said awkwardly. The witcher grunted and took a sip of his ale. Jaskier rolled his eyes, “oh come on! You don’t want to keep a bard with bread in his pants waiting!” He exclaimed, promptly pulling half a loaf of bread out of his pants and taking a bite out of it. Jaskier saw a glimmer of a smile in the witcher’s eyes, but the man still didn’t speak. “Oh come on!” He groaned as though he were in physical pain. “Three words or less!” An actual smile stretched across the other man’s face and he leaned towards Jaskier. _

_ “They don’t exist.” Jaskier frowned, _

_ “Whatever are you talking about?” He asked honestly confused, as far as he was concerned, Narnia existed on the same continent. The witcher smirked, _

_ “The people in your song, they don’t exist.” Jaskier’s eyes darkened, _

_ “They don’t anymore. I haven’t had a new muse in quite some time, Geralt of Rivia.” When called by his real name, hope flickered across the witcher’s face. “Perhaps I could travel with you!” Jaskier said reverting back to his go-happy personality, “sing songs of your praises and change the people’s minds.” Geralt grunted then drained the rest of his ale, _

_ “I don’t need a bard following me around.” Jaskier frowned then hastily followed Geralt out of the tavern. _

_ “Oh you won’t even know when I’m there!” Jaskier said walking alongside Geralt as he steadied his horse, Roach. Geralt didn’t protest any further, and the bard took that as his cue to play melodies on his beloved lute. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and company begin to knit themselves back together in the aftermath of the war. Geralt begins to plan a surprise to remind Jaskier how much he loves him. 
> 
> Also, Lucy is a good little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm going to be writing eight chapters of this fic now! :) Thanks quarantine, I knew you'd be good for something! Enjoy this semi-filler-fluffy-angsty chapter and stay tuned for the next one!
> 
> Also, surprise! The majority of this fic is from Geralt's POV. I never realized how hard it was to write in until now lmao.

_ Jaskier stood on the balcony of Cintra’s Palace, the only castle that could possibly hope to rival Cair Paravel. If he let a wash of gold compromise his vision Jaskier could almost see the trees dance like they used to in Narnia. If he  _ really _ focused he could hear the sound of the ocean crashing into the coast, and Aslan’s roar echoing throughout the land. “Isn’t brooding the witcher’s scene?” The Queen asked from behind him. Jaskier didn’t bother putting on a false smile as he answered. He sighed when he spoke, _

_ “Yes, but even bards get melancholy from time to time.” Next to him Calanthe leaned against the banister, forearms giving her support. _

_ “Despite the rumors, I listen as well as I fight,” she said with a chuckle. Jaskier gave her a small smile, _

_ “Just a little homesick,” he insisted as he gazed over her city. Calanthe laughed, _

_ “And where, pray tell, does a bard call home?” He hesitated, _

_ “A country as large as this continent itself… the coast was beautiful, I found myself spending most of my time there.” Jaskier hesitated, then decided against talking about Narnia’s magic. He didn’t think her reaction to him being magic would be a positive one. “The sand was white and the water was so clear you could almost see the bottom. The royal family called their castle Cair Paravel, that was where they held the most magnificent dances.” The queen sighed, _

_ “It must be much better than Novigrad.” She said before drinking the last of her ale. The bard laughed, _

_ “Oh much, but it’s not as though my people haven’t known suffering as yours have. I was stranded there my first year, thrown into dungeons then tortured for information I did not know.” He made sure not to mention Jadis by name or title, despite Cintra being a continent away from Narnia, he didn’t want to risk anything.  _

_ “I’m sure your captor rivaled Nilfgaard’s cruelty.” Calanthe spoke, voice taught and laced with hatred. Jaskeir shrugged his doublet below his collarbone to reveal a thin white line, one of the many reminders Jadis had given him. Calanthe sighed, “does your witcher know?” She asked nodding in the direction of the ballroom, Geralt stood brooding in the corner. Jaskier’s eyes widened, _

_ “No,” he said quickly, “besides like he keeps saying, ‘we’re not friends,’” Jaskier made air quotes with his fingers when he finished. The queen laughed, _

_ “Surely you aren’t stupid enough to believe that.“ She teased hitting Jaskier’s arm. Calanthe grabbed Jaskier’s mug from his hands and finished off the rest of his ale. “Enough brooding for one night!” She exclaimed, as she ushered him back into the ballroom. “You’re a bard! Sing us a jig!” The crowd roared with approval so Jaskier swung his lute around as he entertained the royals, singing songs of his sibling’s praises and ballads of Geralt’s many victories. _

When Jaskier woke the first thing he noticed was the arm wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but curl deeper into the mass of warmth surrounding him. “Hmm…” Geralt hummed with a smile. The witcher’s hands roamed Jaskier’s body, massaging the tightly wound knots out of his skin. Jaskier hissed when Geralt’s hand accidentally traced over a wound. “You okay?” The witcher asked, sitting up, Jaskier groaned in protest when the witcher left him alone in the bed.

“‘m fine.” Jaskier muttered attempting to inhale as much of Geralt’s leftover scent as possible. Geralt softly caressed his cheek as he hummed a soft tune Jaskier had never heard before. “Pretty,” the bard said, nuzzling into the nape of his lover’s neck. The previous night’s events flashed across his memory and Jaskier threw himself out of the bed landing onto the floor with a hard thump. Geralt sat up, his poor witcher looked confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, concerned.

“The war,” Jaskier insisted as he stood up and began to dress himself as he normally would. “What happened?” He asked, pulling his doublet over the white undershirt covering his bandaged wounds. “I remember killing Jadis but after that… after that I don’t… I can’t…” He began to pace around the room, running his hand through his hair. When he stretched his arm he pulled an injury and cursed. Lucy would probably have his head for getting up without checking in with her. “Lucy, my siblings… Geralt if they -” His witcher crossed the distance between them in two quick strides, then stopped his rambling with a soft kiss. Jaskier breathed deeply, inhaling the scent belonging to his lover.

“Safe,” Geralt said, an unusual amount of emotion dipping into his voice. Jaskier shrugged off his witcher’s touch and continued pacing.

“Geralt I’m… I’m not  _ me _ anymore.” Jaskier said with such certainty he believed it. “My magic, my powers, they're not a part of me. They made me who I am... I can’t feel it, why can’t I feel it?” He asked Geralt, pleading for his witcher to give him an answer. Jaskier felt his breathing quicken as the anxiety he felt spread throughout his body. He reached into his mind, into his soul, trying to find the one thing that made him  _ special _ and it wasn’t there anymore. “Geralt I’m not spe-” he hiccuped, “I’m not special.” He said, the word rolling off his tongue like a poison. Geralt reached an arm forward again, trying to comfort him. Jaskier knew he wasn’t worth the witcher’s love anymore.

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered then Jaskier found himself gazing into cat-like eyes. Jaskier blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in their color. “Jaskier,” the witcher said as he raised a hand that glowed blue. “Axii,” the witcher muttered and a feeling of relaxed calmness washed over Jaskier, flushing out any anxiousness from moments before. “Come here,” Geralt said walking back to the bed, Jaskier felt compelled to obey his task. The bard tripped over his feet as he walked across the room and climbed into the bed. “Rest,” his witcher hummed, pulling the heavy quilts over him. Jaskier patted his witcher’s face,

“Pretty eyes,” he slurred as his own eyelids feel heavier. Geralt chuckled then his witcher began to trace his calloused fingers through Jaskier’s hair. The bard quickly found himself being lulled to sleep by his very, very best friend.

* * *

“How is he?” Someone asked as Geralt backed out of Jaskier’s room. He turned around and saw the youngest of Jaskier’s siblings. The witcher bowed and the queen laughed, “oh please. We aren’t that formal around here. Unless its a royal gathering, that is, call me Lucy.” When Lucy spoke her voice was melodic, it reminded Geralt of springtime.

“Delusional Queen Lucy,” the witcher said, a smirk crossing his face. She earned her status as queen and he would address her as such. Lucy frowned,

“But he’s…” she trailed off and he nodded,

“He’s alive.” A smile stretched across her face and she wrapped her arms around him, rivaling the strength of a Downer. He grunted,

“I had to use magic on him…” The queen looked confused, “to calm him down..” Geralt explained further, “he doesn’t think he’s special anymore.”

“Jaskier knows he is safe though?” Geralt nodded and followed the queen through the crumbling walls of Cair Paravel. “And he’s sleeping?” Geralt nodded again and she smiled as he held the courtroom door open for her. Lucy curtsied to him then entered the room. “Then there wasn’t any harm done when you used magic on my brother, was there?” She asked, Geralt still couldn’t bring himself to believe her. They entered the ballroom and walked through rows of Narnians lying on healing cots. He didn’t even need to use his powers to see Yennefer tending to the more seriously injured citizens. Ciri seemed to be making runs back and forth for clean cloth. “Once we’re done here perhaps you can find a way to remind my brother how special he truly is,” Lucy said softly. “I think we forgot that, and he lost hope…” Through here,” she said, revealing a secret pathway hidden behind a painting. “My brothers will be wanting you close by while deciding what to do with the surviving Nilfgaardians.” Geralt hardened his expression, he was here to be a witcher. _ _

_ That _ he could do.

The hidden room the Narnians were keeping the Nilfgaardians was rather large and circular. Though the prisoners were being given medical attention it wasn’t to the quality of care given to the Narnian’s upstairs. Geralt grunted, then made his way to the corner and observed what was happening. “Peter, we can’t kill them all,” King Edmund said from his place wrapping the wounds of a Nilfgaardian.To Geralt the High King looked conflicted, as though he wanted to punish Nilfgaard, but heed to his brother’s wishes. The High King crossed his arms,

“They’re traitors to the continent Ed, to  _ Narnia _ .” From across the room Queen Susan chimed in from her spot, caring for an injured child.

“And what were our brothers?” Geralt tensed, Jaskier didn’t speak much of his time in Narnia, but from what the witcher could gather his bard’s early years in Narnia were spent in toxic company. Susan turned to him, “what do you think witcher?” She asked, “punish the guilty or release them to gather forces again?” Geralt grunted,

“WIth all respect Queen Susan, this is King Peter’s choice to make.” Susan huffed, but turned back to face the map on the desk without a comment. Lucy’s tiny hand snuck it’s way into Geralt’s, he looked down at her and saw a glare that could rival his own.

“Susan do _ not _ ask that of Geralt,” Lucy said angrily, “he is here to help us come up with a solution, not make the choice for us.” Susan’s shoulders tensed, but she didn’t turn around. Peter coughed uncomfortably,

“Right…” The High King trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Edmund clapped his hands,

“So, we can’t kill all of them can we? If we do that we’re no better than Telmar is.” Geralt winced, he heard whispers of how Telmar treats their traitors and deems himself lucky to have never witnessed their cruelty personally. Peter nodded then pointed to a forest on the map,

“What if we build a settlement here for them?” He asked, “only those who seek safety and rehabilitation may reside there.” Peter glanced at Edmund, “those who wish to be granted a second chance.” Geralt humme then Lucy left him to see what her siblings were planning.

“We should consult Cirilla about this as well,” Lucy commented as she agreed with their new plan. Geralt felt something in his gut tighten,

“If we’re done here, I’m going back to Jaskier.” He said without room for protest. Jaskier’s siblings did not try to stop him as Geralt made his way back up the hidden staircase behind the painting. He entered the dining hall once again, but noticed Yennefer and Ciri were no longer tending to injured citizens.

“They went to visit the bard Master Witcher,” a young elf girl said with a curtsy. She looked less than a decade old.

“Thank you,” Geralt said, he bowed to the girl before asking, “what’s your name?” She smiled brightly,

“Sky! You look lost Master Witcher.” Geralt found himself nodding,

“which way to the kitchens?” She gave him directions he needed, and he had to deny her pestering offers of going with him.

  
“I’ll be fine,” he said, assuring both himself and Sky. “Thank you for your help,” Geralt muttered before making his way to the kitchens. When he opened the door he found half the room was collapsed due to a loose cannonball. He didn’t let that stop him though, Lucy wanted him to remind Jaskier how special he was. Geralt’s bard was the most special human in the world to him, and the witcher knew the perfect way to show that to Jaskier. Admittedly, he got the idea from a children’s book Yennefer read to Ciri once.

_ “Let’s get away from all this… Just for a few months or so, we could go to the coast.” _ Jaskier’s voice floated to the forefront of Geralt’s memories. After digging around Geralt managed to find a woven basket that didn’t get destroyed in the war. Once he found that though, he was at a loss at what to do. The kitchen door creaked open and Ciri walked in, holding her hands up to keep his drawn sword at bay.

“Geralt! Is that a picnic basket?” She asked looking at the woven thing. He nodded and put his blade away. “Oh how fun! Grandmother took me on a picnic once, I still remember how to make the sandwiches.” Geralt grunted,

“It’s for Jaskier.” Her eyes lit up brighter,

“He’s going to love it when he wakes up! Yennefer’s seeing him now, kicked me out of the room because Jaskier was screaming in his sleep.” Geralt tried to move across the room so he could check on his bard, but the princess grabbed his arm to stop him. “Nuh uh! We’re going to make you two the most delicious peanut-spread and jelly sandwiches ever!” Geralt couldn’t help but smile as his Child Surprise taught him how to make sandwiches for the picnic. He reached across the counter and slid a dusty bottle of ale into the basket as well. A few sips of good ale never hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be crossposted onto my Tumbler @Random-Nerd-3 I'll probably post them on their first.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
